Sir. Sir? Sir!!!
"Sir. Sir? Sir!!!" is the sixth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred seventy-fourth of the series. It first aired on October 29, 2018. Summary Murdoch investigates an astronomical phenomenon with a strange impact on his colleagues' behaviour and dire implications for Toronto. The first clue that things are not normal in Toronto-the-Good is in the opening music, followed by Constable Higgins at a call box reporting a strange noise to McNabb as meteor showers cross Toronto skies. Higgins then encounters two drunken dockworkers before finding a strange green kelp-like pod in the alley – that attacks him. The next morning, Higgins reports to the Station House No. 4 a happy man with a potted plant. Then, even stranger things are discovered: a bottomless crater and never before seen insects – a new species with unknown capabilities. Soon, Constable George Crabtree believes he may be the last man standing to defend Toronto from an alien invasion. Character Revelations * The astronomical phenomenon affects Henry Higgins in a unique way – he's a committed competent copper! *Detective Watt's has a new look – a new plaid suit; He walks erect – with a straight back upon returning from his walk to the neighbouring farms where he discovered an odd looking insect. *Violet Hart gives Murdoch a transformative "kiss". *George confesses to Julia that he has always wished one of his fantastical theories would come true and now that it has, “''I’ve lost my best friend'' (Murdoch)”. *When Julia asks George if the Inspector's wife is infected, he replys with, "Hard to tell." *A swig of whisky kills the Inspector and Julia shoots William three times when he insists, "I want romance". Continuity * No Season 12 storylines are involved or revealed, don't panic – it's a fantastical Halloween one-off. * George investigates a hole that he has not dug himself. *A milestone moment, one of George’s imaginings turns out to be right, but he is not happy about it. *George's discovery of the solution (weapon) gives new meaning to 'what's your poison'. *One of Inspector Brackenreid's catch-phrases, 'Bugalugs', is given greater meaning. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906. *Halley's Comet is arguably the most famous comet. It is a "periodic" comet and returns to Earth's vicinity about every 75 years, making it possible for a human to see it twice in his or her lifetime. The comet's pass in 1910 was particularly spectacular. Coincidentally, the Perseid Meteor Shower 2018 peaked August 12-13, 2018 over Toronto. Trivia * This is the standalone out-of-the-box Halloween episode Showrunner Peter Mitchell promised when he confirmed that there will not be a Christmas Special this season. * Complete with ghoulishly chilling creepy version of the opening MM theme music. * First time, Higgins and Miss Hart are in a scene together. * Homage to a panoply of iconic Science Fiction and Horror TV shows and Films: **Alien Nation **Day of the Triffids **Invasion of the Body Snatchers **Plan 9 From Outer Space **Stepford Wives **Stargate SG1 **The Shining **The Twilight Zone *2019 Directors Guild of Canada (DGC) Awards nominees for Feature Film, Documentary, Short Film, Television Series, and Movies for Television and Mini-Series include Mark Beck, Jonas Kuhnemann, Richard Calistan, Joseph Doane of Murdoch Mysteries, Episode 1206, Sir. Sir? Sir!!! for Best Sound Editing in a Dramatic Series. *Talking about his book with Robert Parker, George alludes to this episode's plot in Forever Young: "Venusians, you know, from Venus, they come and attack my hometown and I have to save everybody." Notable Quote : George to Julia: "You may not be aware of this, but over the years I've had some rather fantastical theories. And I've always wished that one of them would come true. But now that it has, I've lost my best friend." Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Craig Brown as Eddie Crawford Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Guest Cast Darren Frost as Mr. O'Riely Mark Andrada as Lionel Sean Browning as Jones Christopher Allen as Mr. Smith Sharon Forrester as Shopkeeper Garrett Jamieson as Dockworker Maurie Sherman as Passerby Margaret Lamarre as Person Behind Bar Uncredited Cast Gallery 1206 Sir. Sir? Sir!!! Geroge.png Category:Season Twelve